Sunlight
by Grappling Fancies
Summary: The sunlight caught his hair and it shone like gold. She wanted to run her hand on his hair, then across the side of his face. His eyes would be closed then it would gradually open as her hand would stop the contact. --JadeXOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is a student/teacher relationship.**

**

* * *

**"So, are you excited for the second semester?"

Eve caught one of the reddish-brown leaves falling from the tree. It was autumn, her favorite season. She played with it a bit, feeling its rough, dry exterior. After a second or so, she looked at the speaker. The girl had blonde locks, blue eyes and a perfect face; the type who boys go gaga over. Today, the girl wore a green shirt with a black jacket that only rich people could afford. Her skirt was a sea-green color that suited her top perfectly.

She gave a slow shake of her head. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Oh, Eve, you're so bored all the time! I've never seen you hyped up or anything. You're always frowning, too. Like the world is so repulsive."

Eve flinched. She could honestly say she wasn't like that. Or was she? "All right, all right, sorry okay? Here, I'm smiling," she sort of gave a pained-looking smile. Natalia giggled. "I just slept late last night."_ Four in the morning, actually._

"Oh, so that's where you get the dark circles under your eyes. What were you doing last night?"

Eve wanted to say the truth to Natalia. But she didn't want her newly-found friend to know that she couldn't sleep over a guy. She was betting that she'll annoy her the whole month just to know who the hell it is. And besides, she's just not ready to tell her yet. Eve shook her head in denial, messing her ash-blonde, bob-cut hair. She averted her gray eyes and shrugged. "Nothing special, just some stuff, I guess." She let the beautiful leaf fly away.

"Oooh! What stuff?"

"Eve! Eve Summers!"

She turned and smiled gratefully. _Luke!_

"Natalia, I," she gestured toward Luke, "…have some work to do; stuff to draw for the newspaper, you know… the usual."

Natalia smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you at Biology class."

She had dropped her books. _ Biology class_. _Biology Class. _Those words kept on circling in her head. Eve swallowed and swallowed yet that hard, solid thing in her throat wouldn't budge, and she couldn't talk. It felt like her throat had swollen so no sound came out. And it felt like time had stopped, the autumn leaves suspended in midair. Just the words 'Biology Class' made her feel light-headed, what about his name?

"Eve?" said Luke and Natalia together.

Eve blinked and nodded to answer them both. She reached for her dropped books but couldn't grip it properly. Her hands had become sweaty. _Biology Class…_ _That's in _two_ hours…_ She walked so slowly that it took two minutes for her to reach Luke even though he was only a feet away.

"Eve? You look pale—Oh wait. You're always pale," said Luke jokingly.

She swallowed again and felt her throat loosen a little. "Yeah," she choked out.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, worried this time.

And then he passed by. Right at that moment. His long, brown hair was tied to a pony tail, he wore a blue shirt and a black vest and tie, just like last semester. It fitted his torso perfectly; his black slacks the same. He passed by so quickly that it would only take an expert to see him pass by. Well, meaning a really obsessed girl who couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Eve…?"

"Luke," she breathed, "He's here…"

There had been rumors of Professor Jade Curtiss leaving the school. Rumors say that the administration no longer deemed him necessary and his service for one year already due.

Luke chuckled. "I know. Good for you, right?" Eve nodded. "Hey, no offense, but what do you see in him?"

"I told you, Luke, everything." She brushed her feet against the ground and amused herself with the fallen leaves scattered there.

Luke waited. She sighed and reflected. Sir Curtiss's tests were always hard. Eve would stay up late at night studying for his exams. When trying to impress the teacher you like, one must have excellent grades…

"Sir Cu—Um, let's not mention his name—He's so handsome, and his red eyes captivate me. His long hair is perfectly groomed every single day. He teaches with knowledge that is incomparable with anyone in this university. Yes, I know, his exams are long, hard and exhausting but you just have to put more effort in it."

"Yeah, you put all your heart into it because you want to impress him with your grades. But he's not getting impressed is he?"

Eve blushed and bit her lower lip. She whispered through gritted teeth, "You're just angry at him because he embarrassed you in front of Tear Grants," Luke scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's stop this, someone might hear…." He pleaded.

"LET me prove it to you, Luke. So you won't have to ask this again. He's really patient with you. You deserve a conduct of F, because you're always talking and playing your… um, device! But, he gave you a B minus!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Luke shifted his books to his other hand. _Brrng!!!_ "See just in time, let's go to class."

"No, wait, Luke," Eve said.

Luke tilted his head. His short, red hair was spiky as usual; he wore a black and white jacket and underneath it was a white t-shirt. His black jeans were worn out as it was his favorite. His body bag was those army prints that he loved since high school.

"You know, I never told anyone this secret. I couldn't take it anymore so… thanks. I would have burst if I didn't tell you. I just wanted you to know that I trust you."

Luke grinned, "Hey, same with me. I told you about Tear right? So, I trust you too."

Eve smiled and swung her arm over his and led him to class.

---

_Philosophy was a drag. The room was so hot because Mr. –uh I don't know his name—was always closing the windows. The air-conditioning isn't turned on. He says fresh air is better, but really, where will the 'fresh air' come from when he's always closing the windows? Although the weather's finally getting colder, it's still like a sauna in his classroom. It really does want to make you pass out._

"Miss Summers, I would certainly love for you to listen to my class sometimes."

Eve raised her head groggily and a blackboard eraser landed straight on her face then fell on her lap. Her black shirt and jeans were now a white mess. Some of the chalk even went inside her mouth!

"Sir—um—who..?" _Crap, I don't know his name…!_

"Professor Largo Lione, Miss Summers. We've been having this class for what—SIX months now and you _still_ don't know my name?"

Laughter was heard all over the room.

Eve forced herself to keep it light, "Well Sir," she said through gritted teeth and grinned, "You're so easily forgettable."

This time gasps were heard all over the room.

Mr. Lione turned into a different shade. A vein was popping on his forehead and, if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now.

"Um, I mean you are 'unforgettable' with your size and all." She smiled contemptuously. _Okay, get ready to flunk this subject, Eve._

"Size?!" He boomed, "Size, Miss Summers?!"

Eve scoffed and stepped outside the room then stood right outside. Eve knew Largo loathed her; even though she was always sleeping in his class, she always had great grades. Well, it was because of Natalia's notes. She sighed and tried to pat off the chalk on her clothes.

She loved this time of the day; the morning sunlight was penetrating the transparent windows. Although, she liked the afternoon sunlight better; the orange warmth felt better than white one. This cheered her up just a little bit.

A man with a deep, handsome voice chuckled. "Trouble with Professor Lione's class?"

Eve stopped what she was doing immediately. She raised her head in slow motion, and in each deliberate motion her eyes were widening in shock; her gray eyes meeting his red ones. His pale skin was more evident because of the black vest he wore on his shirt.

"Er… um, yes. Sort of. I always sleep in his classes," she laughed nervously, "Um, I mean..!"

Jade Curtiss smirked and raised his hand to stop her, "You don't sleep on my class."

Eve blinked and rubbed the nape of her neck. "Um… yeah, I d-don't," she bit her lip, "So… Sir, how are you doing? You… have a class… now?" _Holy crap! What am I saying?! Damn, way to go to kill the conversation, Eve!_

Jade checked his watch. "Come to think of it, I do, in ten minutes actually." He placed his hands in his pockets, "Well then, I'll see you around, Miss Summers."

He turned his back on her and started to walk. His parting stance seemed to crush her discomfiture. "Professor Curtiss?"

"Yes?" His raised his eyebrows; red eyes unreadable. His eyes were so penetrating that Eve blushed furiously. She studied every inch of his face and it was so perfect. His glasses made him look so handsome already; if he took it off, it would certainly be breath-taking.

She pushed her hair back against her ear and shifted her eyes rapidly, "I like your shirt," she paused, her heart pounding inside her chest. Cold sweat trickled down her spine, and her palms were wet. Her breathing was abnormally fast and she looked pale and flushed the same time. She faced him and smiled the type when you realize that the most important things were just around you, then half-whispered, "Just like everyday."

The sunlight caught his hair and it shone like gold. She wanted to run her hand on his hair, then across the side of his face. His eyes would be closed then it would gradually open as her hand would stop the contact. Her breath was hitched as she thought of that imagination.

Jade walked back to her; his soft, careful footsteps echoing throughout the empty hall. He pulled her close by the shoulder and whispered to her ear, "Thank you, Eve."

And then he walked away, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me your thoughts about it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, everyone!**

* * *

_Thrum. Thud. Thrum. Thud. Is the room vibrating? _No. _Is the ground shaking? _No. _Then why is my whole body shaking so hard I'm afraid it'll be this way forever? _When he's too close to me. _I feel sick. _

Eve nearly didn't make it to the washroom. She leaned on the door and slid down to the floor. She searched her pockets shakily for her pack of cigarettes. Her hand wasn't so steady, so she wasn't able to light it until a few seconds later. She inhaled the somehow soothing smoke to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes to relieve the throbbing pain she felt in her head. Then it came flashing back. _His warm_ _breath on her neck when he whispered to her ear… _Her eyes snapped open at the thought. She jerkily stood up and approached the sink. She stared at her reflection. She looked pale. Bloodshot eyes… and colorless lips. She turned the faucet's knob to maximum and stared at the flowing water. Ah, the beauty of it always calmed her. It seemed… infinite; forever and absolute. She tapped the cigarette with her finger and let the ash drop to the sink. She took another long drag from it. She looked back at the flowing water again. _What am I doing? _She reached out her free hand and scooped water to splash on her face. This seemed to wake her a bit. Her long, blonde bangs stuck to her forehead and her eyelashes glistened with water droplets. Before she could blink the water away, the door banged open.

"No smoking, Miss Summers!"

Professor Legretta, she thought, her previous situation temporarily forgotten. She blinked the water away. "Professor Legretta…!" She exclaimed in mock surprise.

Legretta shook her head in amusement and annoyance. "Now, how many times have I caught you in the same situation?" _That's weird. She looks happy. She at least tries to look serious when she reprimands me. _

Eve decided to play along with her and tapped her chin, "Hmm… Let's see. Eight—no—Twelve times."

Legretta smiled, sincerely this time. "Kept count, have you?" She said while gesturing a waving motion. "Put that out."

"Oh, sorry…" Eve dropped the cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. She kicked it next to the trash bin to join the other cigarette butts. "What, there are others… I just have to wonder. Am I the only one actually getting caught?"

Legretta thinned her lips attempting to look disturbed but could not stop herself from smiling. _Why?_ "Detention, Miss Summers. Same time, same place as usual."

"Yes Ma'am!"

--

Eve walked dazedly to the library. She skipped his class, for the first time in her life. Well, about to anyway. She had half a mind to turn and attend but her irrational mind told her to buck up and go to the library. The irrational part of her mind seemed kinder. She read all kinds of books to drive her conscious mind away, and stared out the window to blank out everything. After all, the garden was beautiful. She stayed there, his two hours worth of class ticking away.

--

Ah, Lunch time finally. Eve grabbed her usual food—a bottle of water. She was about to leave the canteen, dropping by the social world again without anyone noticing her when she bumped into someone. "Hey! I missed you in Bio Class."

Eve didn't need to look to see who spoke to her. "Natalia, hey. I must have missed that one. My schedule said I had these past two hours free…" She lied easily.

Natalia's eyebrows furrowed. "But… you _love_ that class."

Eve laughed softly. _Did she have to stress that _love _part…? _ "I… do! But I made a mistake, and it won't happen again."

"Okay. Don't forget next time," Natalia said. "Professor Curtiss was asking where you went." She mumbled as she passed by.

As incoherent that was, Eve heard it. And before she could pass by however, Eve's arm shot sideward and grasped her elbow. "What?" Eve choked out, a bit breathy.

"Professor Curtiss was looking for you."

Her hands were beginning to sweat. "Why…?" Natalia tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. He just said—that you were always present."

Eve replayed those words in her mind again and again, looked at it at every possible view, guessed what it could have meant so many times that it confused her. Not that she wasn't already confused in the first place.

"Eve? Are you feeling fine?" Natalia asked her. She snapped back to reality. Apparently, she was frozen for a few minutes.

"Yes…" she muttered, letting Natalia's elbow go. "I'm perfectly fine…" Eve turned so abruptly that Natalia almost jumped back. She pushed the door open and disappeared, leaving Natalia puzzled.

--

Classes came and went, as usual. In the end, dismissal was always the one that mattered.

_Diiiiingggg!!! _The bell rang. "Classes are _over_, everyone." The flamboyant Professor Dist said aloud. Eve didn't have time to laugh or smile at his flamboyant tone.

She stood stiffly and deftly left the classroom. Dismissals always made her nervous_. Do you know why? _She asked herself. _Because a certain person always, always takes me home with his car. That certain man, who is also my neighbor. A special man. Yep, that's right, Professor Curtiss. Lives. Next. Door. To. Me. Lucky me, eh?_

_Not really._

_Well, _she thought, _at least there is Professor Legretta's detention. It delays that inevitable ride home. It delays it… for an hour. An hour._

Eve let her feet carry her to the detention room. She knew the direction by heart that she need not think about it. Her feet halted and she knew she had arrived by the designated room. She opened the door, and lo and behold! What do we have here?

There, by the afternoon sunlight glistening on his beautiful form, his immaculate hazel hair almost changing color because of the afternoon sunlight, his eyeglasses set on the table, his red eyes deep in thought, scanning through the papers he held, Professor Curtiss looked like an angel fallen from above, clad in a smooth black suit, crisp white shirt with a vest on it and a black tie. Eve wanted to capture that moment, to take a picture of it or perhaps draw it, she would have done it, but first she wanted to stare at this beauty that cannot be possibly explained until you saw it with your very own eyes.

Without checking to see who was on the door he said, "Yes?"

No response. He blinked and finally looked who was on the door. He was staring right at her. "Miss Summers?"

Eve did not realize that he was addressing the 'Yes' at her, so she merely stared at this unexplainable and impossible beauty before her. His features were truly like an angel's. His hair was so smooth (She hasn't touched it yet, but you could tell just by looking at it.), his skin pale and without blemish; his aristocratic features breath-taking, his red eyes with so much depth that Eve could not believe anyone could have that much depth in their eyes, and his voice so beautiful and clear she thought she was listening to a lullaby. Only when he said 'Miss Summers' did she realize her mouth was slightly open. They continued to stare at each other until he finally prompted, "Eve Summers?"

Eve clamped her mouth shut with a snap and flushed beet red. "Good afternoon, Professor." She managed to say, without her voice trembling.

He chuckled. "There's no need to be formal like that. You've always called me Jade when we're by the neighborhood and the past. Besides that, there's no one here to overhear you."

If even possible, she blushed even more. "J-J-Jad-e. Jade. I-I-I h-have detention with P-Professor Legretta –er –She never told me her last name—But she prefers her first name anyway…" She stuttered, not making eye contact with him, because if she did, she just might swoon. Might. He had indeed looked breath-taking with his glasses off.

"Ah, yes. You'll be having it with this old man instead."

Eve ignored the old man comment, Jade always joked like that. "What?" she said, breathy. "With… you?"

He smirked. "Yes. Are you uncomfortable with it?"

"No!" She shook her head. "No. Nooo. No. J-Just. Surprised. I-I'm used to Professor Legretta g-giving the detention and no one has substituted before, so…" She stopped. She needed to calm herself. And what the hell was she doing stuttering like a stupid idiot? She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "I was just surprised." Eve said as calmly as she could. She looked at him in the eye this time. She stiffened. _Was that… Was that amusement in his eyes? _ His smirk was still in place.

"Very well," Jade said slowly, "Professor Legretta was not feeling well so I took her place."

"Why?" Eve immediately asked, feeling a bit concerned since she was kind of close to the teacher.

If possible, once again, his smirk seemed to grow wider. "You'll know why soon enough," He evaded easily, "Now, sit down and answer this survey. This will serve as your detention."

Eve slowly sat down on the nearest chair to Jade. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?" She asked again, unrelenting.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both trying to read each other. Unfortunately to Eve, the Professor was a very hard read. But of course, she could still feign her expression. Jade searched her face a few moments more and perhaps he found was he was looking for. He sighed and placed his hands on his pockets.

"We're getting married."

The two of them were frozen in those moments. Jade was still putting his hands in his pockets, and Eve was still sitting on the chair, her legs crossed and her arms crossed on her lap. Both were not showing any emotions. Now, as Eve should be jumping up and down in joy, screaming, 'CONGRATULATIONS!! You're getting MARRIED!!', she was not. And had no plan to do so. She whispered these five hushed syllables instead, "You're getting married?" And perhaps, if you are a very sensitive person, you would have sensed that there was a tinge, a hint of horrified feel to those words.

"Yes."

And then it hit her. _So that's why he was looking for me during Bio Class. He was about to declare his marriage to his students, but I wasn't there. So, he didn't care about me at all. He wasn't worried that I'd gotten sick or something. He wanted me to hear it. He wanted me to know something important. He wanted to clarify something. _Eve stood so abruptly, that the chair screeched against the floor then fell backward landing with a disquieting thud. And any normal person who was unaffected by this foreign atmosphere would have winced at this sound, but these two, didn't even seem to have heard it. They stared at each other again, silence enveloping them. Whoever said silence was golden? Eve decided to break it. "Congratulations." She whispered, barely audible. She immediately ran to the door, but a she was pulled back by a firm hand on her wrist. She almost bumped against him. Almost. "Where are you going?" He said quietly.

"To the subway. Home."

His grip on her wrist tightened. "I always take you home remember? I live next to you, that's why I take you home, remember?"

Eve tried to wrench his hand away from her wrist. No use. "I remember! No need to repeat it so many times. And besides," she paused, catching her breath. She was hyperventilating. "My parents won't be angry with you if you don't drive me home today. Today's an exception, alright? Today's a special day. You're getting married." She muttered the last word in a hiss.

He shook his head. "I promised your parents." He tugged at her wrist and forced her to look at him. He was serious. "I promised your parents to take you safely home. They don't want you to be hurt in an accident again."

Her free hand twitched backward to her shoulder, suddenly feeling the scar from her childhood burn under his scrutiny. But a thought flashed on her mind. _They…? What about you?! _She wanted to scream at him. _What about you?!_

She stared at his eyes. "I'm 18 now. I know what I'm doing." Another meaning was veiled in her words. She felt worried; would he know the real meaning behind those words?

Something flashed in his eyes. His grip on her wrist loosened. So, it did not go unnoticed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm still taking you home," he muttered, lips barely moving. Eve hissed and tugged at her wrist harder. He looked at her warningly. His eyes were so intense that she felt a certain desire. That desire. She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. Not good. That stupid feeling won't go away. Jade was now dragging Eve with him, arranging the papers and preparing to leave.

Her eyes flew to the door. It was dismissal now, no one would barge in. And this room was down the end of the corridor, no one goes that far. Was now her chance to do the most reckless thing in her life? Maybe she was just getting high, doing the spur of the moment, but was that it, really? Didn't she want to do this all these years, and not just an excuse to get away? He was reaching for his glasses when she tugged at her wrist again. He sighed and turned to her direction.

She caught his lips in the lightest of kisses. So brief you wouldn't have noticed it, and so light, too. But the pressure's definitely there. She grabbed this chance and wrenched her wrist out of his grip. She ran for her life. She was about to pull the door open when he grabbed both her arms. He pulled her close to him, so close that she could feel his chest pressed against her back.

"Where are you going?"

Tears threatened to pool out. How could he ask that question again when she had just kissed him? What a cold-hearted bastard he really was. She tried to get away from him.

"Where are you going?" Jade repeated, his voice dropping an octave, giving it a seductive tone. Eve shivered involuntarily.

"H-H-Home," she whispered, her teeth clattering.

"I'm taking you home," his voice still containing that seductive tone. She took a whiff of his cologne. Goodness, he smelled good. He had this clean and manly scent. Her eyes fluttered and she struggled hard not to lean back and rest her head on his shoulder. _Damn it! Buck up, Eve!_

Eve resisted. "No. I-I'm taking the s-subway."

"Don't make this hard for me," he sighed and carried her in his arms.

She gasped. "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down! What if someone sees us?" She shrieked, frantic.

He shrugged. "You hurt your ankle. I'm helping you get home."

Eve pushed hard against his chest. "I did not! And for crying out loud!" she shrieked, "You're getting married!"

Jade stopped in the middle of the corridor. He was looking ahead of her and her head turned to see where he was looking. Had someone caught them? But she saw no one was there. Only the two of them was in there. She almost sighed in relief when suddenly he muttered almost inaudibly, "And you kissed me."

She didn't dare move, didn't dare look at him, and didn't even dare to breathe. She had thought he ignored it and acted like it didn't happen. But apparently he didn't. Her hands shook and she struggled to get down. He only held her tighter.

"Now, let's go home, shall we?"

Eve's eyes widened. If anything, she looked horrified. There was no way she could understand him. He had his weird and untimely mood swings.

"No. Put me down."

He sighed and she knew he was trying hard not to get irritated. She felt… scared at the thought of him getting angry. "Are you playing this game again?"

She didn't expect that one. "What?"

He was looking at her intently. "Why are you resisting when you know that I always win at the end?"

They stared at each other again. Eve's breaths came out in hoarse wheezes. _How did he… How did he know? _She decided to play dumb. "What are you saying?"

Jade shook his head. "Answering my questions with questions, are we?" He started to walk again, towards the parking lot.

Eve opened her mouth to protest but shut her mouth resignedly. He was right. He always won at the end. He was her obsession; of course she'd do anything for him. But he didn't know that, right?

He smirked, to her mortification.

--

Eve went in and out of the car without a word. They didn't talk. Those twenty minutes of torture was indeed excruciating. She could smell his cologne from their close proximity. The whole time she tried hard not to breathe it in too much or she might get intoxicated.

When they arrived, her hand immediately flew to the door handle and pulled it open. Usually she manages a 'thank you for the ride home' or 'goodbye, have a nice night' but today was special. After all, too many things happened today for those usual formalities to take place. She leapt out of the car in a stupor, inevitably intoxicated with his cologne and left without saying goodbye. He didn't stop her, but he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She ran to the front door, searched her pockets awkwardly for her keys and opened it. Before she went in, however, she heard the car tires screeching, going to the house next door.

--

Eve sat at her bed, numb. She stared at a definite spot on the floor, trying to pass time. Wait, wait. Had she just kissed the Professor?

Eve slammed a fist to her temple. How could had she been so idiotic and impulsive? She had just made the stupidest decision in her whole life. How will she face him tomorrow? Blush and run, as usual? She hated herself for being so immature. She was reacting to every possible trivial thing. Whereas Jade… was so mature. What the hell is she attaining for? What was she hoping for? Romance? Impossible! Some teenagers just don't stop being deluded.

Her eyes landed to the thick and plush Persian curtain covering her room's window. She never opened it due to one reason. She could see him through it. And so, she swore to herself she'd never open it since she might see him next door doing some stuff she didn't want to see. She didn't want to be familiar with his habits and actions. And besides… that would be considered stalking, right?

But today was different. He's going to be married. She could do herself a favor and just open it for once, can't she?

Married. So, he proposed to her. _When? _

_Probably last night. Maybe that's why Professor Legretta was so happy this morning._

_No. That's impossible._

_He did. Tell yourself that, Eve._

This motivated her. She pulled the curtains away from each other and stared at the orange-blue sky. _Look down. _She told herself. _For goodness's sake just look down! _

Her eyes took their time and traveled along, finally reaching the windows. She blinked to focus her eyes. She swallowed thickly. There he is, sitting on a navy blue sofa, reading a book. She stood there watching him sit so still, concentrated. Then suddenly he stood. Eve ducked out of sight. _Damn_, she thought, _My first time doing this and I get caught? What kind of luck do I have? What will he think of me now? Now, wait. Didn't you already destroy your image when you gave the wrong reaction? When you kissed him?_

She slapped her forehead. Calm down. She slowly raised her head to see what really happened. Her eyes rolled right to left. _What? He's… gone?_

Eve stood up her full height to see properly. He's gone. Her forehead creased in confusion. Then he appeared again, but with someone this time. Professor Legretta. She looked so… happy. _I can't hate anyone looking that happy. There's just so much happiness on her face. _Eve ground her teeth together. They're… they're… hugging.

She pulled the curtains shut so roughly that it screeched painfully, though that was perhaps of the lack of use of the curtains, and maybe it was getting rusty.

She plopped down to the floor. _That bastard._ But could she really blame him? After all, it was her feelings. So she had no one to blame but herself.

_I'm never opening the curtains again._

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to tell me what you think. =)**


End file.
